


The least bothersome encounter

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: Haikyuu!! as delivery workers [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, bokuto is a delivery guy, maybe pining, nothing much actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Akaashi is a university student with a habit of snacking while working on term papers. But going out to buy snacks or even prepare them himself is bothersome. So he likes to order snacks online. Especially since the delivery guy is maybe just a little bit cute.





	

Akaashi Keiji ist the type of person who likes to have a snack every now and then. But not exactly the boring conventional type of snacks, one can buy at the convenience store down the road. Akaashi is a little picky with his food. Then again, preparing a snack also takes up way too much time and is a bothersome task.

The solution to this dilemma presented itself one day. Online stores. The internet is filled with great opportunities to get delicious snacks of a wide variety directly delivered to your doorstep with just a few clicks. Lately there is one store that Akaashi is especially fond of. Lots of good sweets, not too expensive, delivery doesn't take very long. Also, his delivery guy is maybe just a little bit cute. But also loud and obnoxious. Mostly loud and obnoxious.

Akaashi looks up from his work to take a glance at the clock above his desk. It is just a few minutes before eleven. Around this time, the post usually arrives. Akaashi had placed an order for a few cookies and other things he wanted to try, two days ago. Maybe, if everything went well with the shipping, it should arrive today.

Well, speaking of the devil. Just as Akaashi turns back to continue his work, the doorbell rings. With a slight smile he pushes back his chair and gets up to open it. As he expected, in front of the door stands his favourite delivery guy, wearing his usual bright smile.

"It feels like I'm seeing you a lot these past few months.", the man Akaashi has come to know as Bokuto greets. He is in a lot of ways very outstanding. Bokuto has the body of a trained athlete, broad shoulders and muscular arms. His hair and eyes are in a weird colour, that somehow remind Akaashi of an owl. A great horned owl maybe. Akaashi has so far never bothered asking, if this is intentional or just a really weird coincidence.

But the most outstanding thing about Bokuto is his personality. He is loud and seemingly always in a good mood. Instead of just handing over the package like usual postman do, Bokuto always stays for a little chat. At first it was a little bothersome for Akaashi. He is not very comfortable talking to complete strangers, even more so if these strangers are loud and way too excited. But that loud and excited personality is actually what makes talking to Bokuto so easy. Akaashi doesn't have to talk a lot, because Bokuto effortlessly carries their conversation.

"Maybe, I think I ordered a bit more often in the past few months.", Akaashi comments, as he takes the package Bokuto is handing him. Boktuo's smile widens even more.

"You must really like this stuff. Is it good? I never really tried. Kind of weird, huh? I mean I carry it around all the time but I never got to taste anything. Should I?", Bokuto starts rambling, as he goes trough all of his pockets to find the receipt Akaashi has yet to sign.

"You should do that Boktuo-san, I quite like the red velvet cookies, if you want a recomandation.", Akaashi says, while watching Bokuto struggle with the paper. Once he finally has everything together he hands it to Akaashi.

"Red velvet cookies? What even are those? Are they really good? I guess if you say so the must be good! Is that what you ordered this time?", Boktuo bombards Akaashi with questions as the dark haired boy scribbles his signature on the bottom of the page.

"Yes, these and some other stuff.", he replies, while handing back the receipt. This is the moment a normal delivery man would leave, but Bokuto just stuffs the receipt into his bag and continues talking to Akaashi.

"So, are you still working on that thing you told me about last time, the paper about the, um, what were they called? Ugh, you know what I mean. The thing for your university."

Akaashi smiles. The last time Bokuto came with a delivery he was really persistent in asking Akaashi about what he did with his free time and everything. So Akaashi told him a bit about his studies and the term paper he was working on at the moment. Akaashi didn't feel like Bokuto actually understood any of the details, but he was so eager to listen, that for once Akaashi didn't feel boring talking about university.

"Yes, I'm almost finished now. I just have to proofread and edit everything. You have the perfect timing, I like to have something to snack on while I work.", Akaashi explains. Bokuto's face almost glows. Like a little child, that got praised from its parents. Its stunning and it makes Akaashi feel happy to see him like that. For a moment they just look at each other. Boktuo with his stunning bright smile, and Akaashi with the package still clutched to his chest. Its starting to feel heavy in his arms, even though there shouldn't be too much inside of it.

"Well, I should go back to work, and maybe you should too.", Akaashi suggest. He doesn't want to get rid of Boktuo or anything, actually Akaashi would just love to stand here and chat all day. But he has work to do and so does Boktuo.

The owlish delivery guy starts pouting, like he does every time when he has to leave, but quickly starts smiling again. "Well, you have to promise to order something again soon, okay?", he asks with pleading eyes. Akaashi does a mental eye roll.

"I will. Goodbye, Bokuto-san."

"Yeah, bye. Love you.", Bokuto replies, before slamming his hands in his face to cover up his mouth. The reply sounded like a routine end of a phone call reply. A slip of the tongue. Clearly, something that Bokuto didn't mean like he did, but still Akaashi is stunned and so is Bokuto.

"Um, I meant... You know... I didn't...", Bokuto begins to stutter, his face turns a deeper shade of red with every passing second. It is actually quite adorable to watch.

"I meant, goodbye. Just goodbye!", Bokuto yells, as he quickly gathers all his stuff and starts sprinting down the stairs of the apartment building. Not even giving Akaashi a chance to somehow react to that weird situation. When Akaashi is finally able to move again Bokuto is already gone. With nothing else left to do, Akaashi shrugs and takes his package inside to set it down on the counter in his small kitchen. Usually he would just open it right away, pick out some cookies or something else to chew on and get back to his work. But this time he sits down at the table and just stares at coloured box.

Is that what people call a freudian slip? Or maybe something about subconsciousness. Akaashi only had a handful of psychology lectures he attended to broaden his horizons. But even if he knew more, he would still feel puzzled. Bokuto always had that effect on him, even when he didn't suddenly confess his love like that. Bokuto was loud and obnoxious for sure. But also bright and stunning in everything he did. Almost too bright. Like staring into the sun without sunglasses.

Akaashi feels exhausted all of a sudden. Another effect talking to Bokuto has on him. On the other hand every fiber of Akaashi is itching to do something. Everything inside of his mind demands to go and talk to someone. Tell them how weird and surreal this whole situation was. "Hey, can you believe that, my delivery guy accidentally said  _I love you_ instead of  _goodbye_. Isn't it weird? Isn't if funny?"

Because talking about it like that would make it feel more surreal. More like something, that never actually happened. A weird funny story, you tell to friends, when you go out to drink the next time.

Akaashi wants it to be just that. A weird story. A thing he can forget about the next day. But it isn't and that is bothersome but also maybe just a little bit nice.

Anyways. Akaashi will sure place another order sometime soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you very much for reading. All sorts of feedback are appreciated a lot :)  
> Also I have a where you can leave prompts and requests for free.
> 
> As always the idea for this comes from the lovely people in the discord chat and this time based of something that actually happened.


End file.
